


Oh, Draco (you moron)

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like father, like son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Draco (you moron)

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/darlingfox/profile)[**darlingfox**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/darlingfox/) for the one sentence meme with the prompt of "Narcissa" and "oh, Draco (you moron)".

_I'm going_, her only child says, and Narcissa wants nothing more than to stop him because now she will have no one left, but he is a Malfoy, just like his father, and she was always the only sane Black in the family, so she does nothing, just says to herself, _I'm going to keep this family together no matter what it takes_.

07.07.26


End file.
